It's Not Ordinary
by Shino45
Summary: Sawamura Eijun gets a his first job but it wasn't what he expected. He thought he would be taking care of a little boy instead he is taking care of doll that the parents call their own son. The parents tell Sawamura and rules that he must follow but he doesn't listen to them and something horrible happens, it seems that the doll is alive and wants Sawamura for himself and will kill
1. Chapter 1

**Title : It's Not Ordinary**

 **Main Paring : Miyusawa**

* * *

 **Summary**

* * *

 **Sawamura Eijun gets a his first job but it wasn't what he expected. He thought he would be taking care of a little boy instead he is taking care of doll that the parents call their own son. The parents tell Sawamura and rules that he must follow but he doesn't listen to them and something horrible happens, it seems that the doll is alive and wants Sawamura for himself and will kill anybody who dares takes something that belongs to him.**

* * *

 **Chapter. 1**

* * *

Sawamura Eijun just your typical high school student wasting his summer away. His summer was getting boring since all his friends were busy with work and he only saw them most of the times. He felt left out and thought that he should get a job too and that way he could earn some cash himself and then always asking his parents to send some from Nagano.

"What kind of job do you want to get?" Haruichi asked. Sawamura wasn't that sure since he never thought of it. He actually never thought of getting a job.

"Let's look at the job board." So the two friends went to a job board that was in the city, there was a lot of jobs but nothing that got Sawamura's interest. He didn't want to be left out while all his friends had jobs of their own.

"Let's look at the other job boards around." Haruichi said. Just as they walked away a strong wind blew by and a white sheet of paper landed right on Sawamura's face. The brunet took the sheet of paper out of his face and then read what said it.

" _Looking for somebody to take care of our son while we go out of town."_

"This is it!" He had finally found a job that was simple and easy and that wasn't that hard to deal with.

"What kind of job is that?" Sawamura showed the sheet of paper to Sawamura.

"Are you sure about that kind of job?" Haruichi was a bit worried since the brunet has never taken care of anybody before. It was always the other way round.

"This is perfect and plus I'm taking care of some little boy. It's not a hard to deal with young boys."

"That's true." Haruichi said. Even so Haruichi found it odd that some parents would leave their child to an random stranger.

"You worry to much. If something happens I will call you."

"You should let Nagao-san know since he's always worried about you."

"Okay."

When Sawamura got home he called his parents and let them know they didn't need to send him money now that he was going to work but even so they were worried that Sawamura wouldn't be able to make enough. After that call he invited Nagao over to explain everything.

"Are you sure about this?" He was worried as usual.

"Yes. I want to earn money like the rest of you guys. I don't want you to treat me every time. I want to pay Senpai for everything you have done for me."

"I understand but if anything happens."

"Call you. I know it, Haruichi was also worried."

" _It's hard not to worry about a country boy."_

"Senpai would you like to stay over for dinner."

"I would like to but I have to hurry home and do an errand for my mother."

"It's fine but next time I will treat Senpai with the money I earned." Sawamura smiled. The brunet could imagine the look on Nagao and the others faces when he treated them, he couldn't wait to start working and earn money.

 **... ...**

The following day Sawamura contacted the people that posted that flyer. They wished for him to start right away, when Sawamura spoke with them on the phone he felt strange when they spoke, something was off but the brunet didn't think much of the nervousness in their tone when speaking to him.

Sawamura agree to start in the evening since that was when the parents would be leaving the country. Sawamura let Haruichi and Nagao know since they are such worrywart. The place wasn't too far from where he was currently living. He had to stay and live in the huge house before him for a month while the parents were away, this made Sawamura nervous since the house was like a mansion, it was huge.

"You must be Sawamura Eijun." A man opened the door shook Sawamura's hand and let the teenager in the house.

"I'm Miyuki Kijima and this here is my wife Miyuki Mitsuko." The tall man pointed to his beautiful wife.

"It's nice to meet you." She smiled. "Also thank you for taking the job."

Sawamura then saw a huge family photo on the wall. There were the two parents and a young boy with messy brown hair that was lighter shade of brown then Sawamura's own hair and lighter golden brown eyes.

"That's our son." Kijima said. "You'll be meeting him soon." The Miyuki parents shown the teenager toward the kitchen where the brunet saw a doll for some reason looking exactly like the boy in the photo.

"This is our son, his name is Miyuki Kazuya." Mitsuko said. That made Sawamura laugh when the wife said that but it was no joke that Sawamura stopped laughing.

" _What?"_ Sawamura was confused as hell at that very moment. He thought it was all a joke but when he looked at the Miyuki there was no sense of joking around in there face.

"Let me explain this to you." Kijima lead the boy away from the kitchen. "My son died when he was just eight-year-old. Because how we wanted to see our son so much he appeared to us as a doll."

" _He appeared."_

"Please do everything in this sheet of paper and please don't break the rules." Kijima held the sheet of paper with all the duties to Sawamura and which the brunet took it.

The parents told Sawamura what was good for the boy but it was hard for Sawamura to think because their son was a doll, a doll that looked nothing like a real boy but he looked at the boy from the family photo.

Kijima and Mitsuko gave tour to the brunet of the house and the room he would be staying in while working for a month.

"It's very important you follow these rules." Kijima shown the brunet a sheet of paper with a list of things that their son has to do everyday. "Be good to him and he'll be good to you."

Mitsuko gave the doll to Sawamura to hold as Kijima and her go ready to leave.

"Take care of him. Also don't break these rules." Kijima said before his wife and him drove away in their car.

Sawamura had agree on the job but he completely ignored the rules thinking the Miyuki were crazy to have take care of a doll like it was their own son.

 **1\. No guests**

Sawamura invited Haruichi over one day when he had nothing to do in the boring house.

"You're taking care of this." Haruichi was confused.

"Tell me about it. When they introduced me to this doll like it was their son it shocked me."

Haruichi looked at the doll and felt an unpleasant feeling staring at it. It was like the doll was staring back at him and it wasn't a good feeling. The doll was just creepy.

"I want to stay with you and hang with you longer but can we do with elsewhere without that doll around."

So Haruichi left since he didn't like being in the house.

 **2\. Don't cover him up.**

Sawamura stared at the doll and felt he knew what Haruichi was feeling.

"Sorry but you're just darn creepy." Sawamura got a blanket and covered the doll's face. He couldn't stand looking at that thing, why would these people have this doll to act as their own son. Sawamura felt that the family was just crazy.

Suddenly Sawamura felt his phone ring and answered it.

"Senpai." Sawamura said.

"I heard from Kominato about that doll."

"Is that so?"

"You sure got yourself a job that worth the while." Nagao laughed.

"It's not funny. Plus, I have live here for the whole month and that doll will be in the house as well. It's just darn creepy."

"I would've come over to stay with you but I have practice."

"Don't worry about it. Plus, I'm sure the month will go back soon.

Suddenly Sawamura heard some strange sound. He turned around and saw where he had covered the doll. The blanket was no longer on top of the doll anymore.

"Is something wrong?" Nagao asked when the brunet didn't say anything.

"It's nothing." Sawamura was about to put the blanket on top of the doll once again but stopped when he noticed that the way the doll was sitting looked like it had changed the way it was sitting before.

" _There's no way."_

"Miyuki Kazuya, huh. They even gave it the same name as their son."

 **3\. Don't forget to feed it.**

It was the evening and Sawamura was having his dinner and of course the doll was sitting in the dinning table as well. He found the rule strange, why would they want him to feed a doll that couldn't even eat. Once he was done his meal, the meal that the parents had left for the doll, he threw it in the garbage.

Once he looked back where the doll was, it was not sitting on the dinning table. Sawamura looked near the door and there he was the doll, it creeped Sawamura out, he didn't understand what was going on.

" _Calm down, there is nothing going on here."_

It was time to head to bed and the brunet took the doll to his room. Or Miyuki's real room when he was still alive as a human boy. After putting the doll to bed he quickly left, he didn't want to be near the doll anymore then he already has.

As Sawamura went into deep sleep, he heard somebody was calling out his name over and over. An unfamiliar voice, suddenly the doll's face appeared and Sawamura woke up from the horrible nightmare.

The brunet then heard something near his door and there the doll was. It freaked the hell out of Sawamura, he was about to scream but he held his breath and took a deep breath. The brunet got out of bed and picked the doll up.

"I think I'm going crazy."

 **4\. Never leave him alone.**

Of course that night Sawamura couldn't sleep he message Nagao and Haruichi and asked them to come over the next day. He needed to let them what was going on.

This is some way to start a first day at a job.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : It's Not Ordinary**

 **Main Paring : Miyusawa**

* * *

 **natsuttebayo - You have great idea, but i did mention that Miyuki died when he was eight-year old so he is about that age. I don't want to make an older kazuya as a doll. And like you said it would be darn creepy to have an older kazuya as a doll even thought it would be hot as hell, haha.**

 **Thanks for review**

* * *

 **Summary**

* * *

 **Sawamura Eijun gets a his first job but it wasn't what he expected. He thought he would be taking care of a little boy instead he is taking care of doll that the parents call their own son. The parents tell Sawamura and rules that he must follow but he doesn't listen to them and something horrible happens, it seems that the doll is alive and wants Sawamura for himself and will kill anybody who dares takes something that belongs to him.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Haruichi didn't dare go back to that mansion that Sawamura was working in currently. Hell he never wanted to step a foot near that place all because of that creepy doll, the pink-haired teenager had seen many dolls in his life but nothing like looked so real, the eyes that doll had looked like it could see right through you. The doll wasn't even doing anything yet Haruichi couldn't take it. Sawamura had call him the next day to come see him but Haruichi told him how he felt.

"I'm not going back there when that thing is still there. If you want to see me do it when that doll isn't around." Haruichi wasn't that harsh of a person but when something freaks him out he can't stand it no matter what.

"I understand." Sawamura had survived the night. The doll was still the same as before. The doll, or the way the owner described him, their son who looked just like their eight- year old son, he looked neat and everything with white dress shirt that he was wearing. Sawamura could understand what Haruichi was saying but he really hated being in this house.

"I'll just go out for a while." Sawamura had broken the same rule twice and tell was to never leave the doll alone again.

Sawamura met up with Haruichi. He wanted to see Nagao too but he was too busy with his work to have time but he didn't really mind since he was sure Nagao would think he was crazy if he told him what was going on.

When Haruichi saw Sawamura he saw that the teenager looked a bit pale and had circles underneath his eyes, like he hadn't slept the night before.

Sawamura notices the stares that he was getting from his friend. Eventually Sawamura looked up at Haruichi. "What?"

"Are you alright, Eijun-kun?" Haruichi asked gingerly.

"What do you mean?"

"You seem a little bit pale."

"Let's not talk what I look like right now. There is something else that I wanted to tell you."

"This has something to do with that doll, doesn't it?"

"Yea."

"I hate it when I'm right." Haruichi wished this had nothing to do with it. He hated the sight of that thing, why the hell would people keep something so creepy?

"Yesterday I thought I was seeing things."

"What are you talking about?" Haruichi asked. He was getting nervous the way the brunet spoke his words.

"I thought it was nothing at first." Sawamura then explained to Haruichi about what had been happening like the way the doll changed the way it was seated and how he appears out of nowhere without warning, like hell the doll could even give him a warning.

"Are you crazy!" Haruichi yelled.

"I sound crazy I know. But it's not a lie and I knew how you would react but told you anyway since you're my friend. I'm getting creeped out that I can barely sleep thinking that thing will appear out of nowhere."

"Are you serious?" Haruichi couldn't believe that even the brunet was scared of something like that. Sawamura would usually just think of it as nothing but here he was scared like any other person like himself.

 **... ...**

Sawamura had gone back to that mansion after he was done meeting up with Haruichi. When he walked in it was all dark that it was starting to scare him a bit. Suddenly the lights on the hallway turned on and there he was Miyuki Kazuya. It freaked Sawamura out that he felt to his kneels. He was shaking with fear.

" _I'm not dreaming am I?"_

Now that Sawamura thought about why did the owners left him with a doll and told him to obey the rules, he didn't understand anything. Did they know something like this was going to happen?

" _When I thought I found a job that I could enjoy?"_

Sawamura got up and nervously walked toward the doll that sat across from the hallway. Sawamura was scared but he had to calm down, he picked the doll into his arms. At that moment the brunet didn't see it since he was facing the other way but there was smile on the doll's face.

He continues the night with putting the doll to bed. Sawamura couldn't sleep at all since all he thought was what was going to happen to him from now on. As he lay in bed he heard a voice call out his name.

"Eijun." Now that freaked Sawamura out.

"E-I-Jun."

"Stop it!" Sawamura yelled. Then there stood the doll in the door entrance like the night before. Sawamura covered his blanket so he couldn't see or hear anything.

Sometime later he had fallen a sleep but his dream was messed up. He felt somebody put their hand underneath his shirt and he felt a lick on his ear, a moan had escaped his lips. He realizes that he wasn't dreaming and this was happening. Sawamura opened his eyes and saw a hand was holding his from behind, it was large hands, who did they belong to.

The brunet slowly and nervously turned away, his eyes were closed from the fear but he had see who it was that was holding onto him and doing all these things to him. The brunet opened his eyes slowly and he was face to face with a young man, he looked taller and older then him.

"Who are you?" Sawamura mumbled. He was scared as hell when he saw the guy. The brunet then noticed that the guy's appearance was exactly like the eight-year old doll, messy brown hair, brown golden eyes. The guy stared right back at Sawamura with a smile on his face.

"Eijun." Sawamura pushed the guy away. This scared Sawamura, he didn't want to be in this house. He rushed out of bed and headed toward the door entrance, he could hear footsteps from behind. He quickly turned the doorknob but the door wouldn't open no matter how hard he tried. The teenager then rushed to all the windows and doors in the mansion but all of them were the same.

He was out of breath but then he heard those footsteps again coming toward him slowly, there was nothing that Sawamura could do at this point.

"Stay way!" Sawamura yelled with all his might, tears were forming in his eyes, he was scared, he wanted to go back before something like this happened, before he got this crazy job.

"You broke the rules and did whatever you pleased." Miyuki's mouth opened and Sawamura didn't know what to do or say, his whole body felt numb with Miyuki coming down to stare at him. "You shouldn't have done that. You even brought your friend over when you belonged to me."

" _What?"_

"I like this crying face. It's way better those expressions from my parents." Miyuki licked Sawamura tears away and the next thing Miyuki did was carried the unmoving brunet into his arms and took him back to his room. "I won't allow you to run away from me since you're mine."

 **... ...**

Sawamura didn't know how long he had been staying in the mansion. The doll wasn't that small boy anymore, it was a grown man and it was too real to be a doll.

"Let me feed you." Miyuki put a spoonful of rice in Sawamura's mouth but the brunet just couldn't eat, he couldn't, how could him.

"You shouldn't be wasting food. Should I feed it to you?"

"Huh."

Suddenly Miyuki pressed his lips toward the brunet making him sallow the food, after Miyuki had finished Sawamura pushed the man away from him and rushed out of the kitchen.

"I told you that you can't run away from me."

Sawamura didn't know where he was going. He had run and ran and finally found a room that he could be alone in. He didn't want to see Miyuki.

"I want to go home." Sawamura cried. As the brunet was thinking all this, he notices that the room he was in was the same room that he had talked with the owners in once. Kijima had explained everything that day.

The teenager got up and then saw something on top of the desk. He looked through it and found picture that looked like it was Miyuki Kazuya like he did as a boy and beside him was another boy.

"Wait a second! That's me." This shocked Sawamura, why was there a picture of him with Miyuki. Sawamura then looked at the sheet of papers.

"Miyuki Kazuya died at the age of eight while playing with a friend. The place they were playing at was a tree house that had burned down with fire."

"Fire?"

"What are you doing?" The voice made Sawamura stopped everything he was doing. Miyuki hugged Sawamura from behind.

"I will always find you."

What was this weird feeling he was getting? It felt strange, was because of what he had found, or was it something else, he felt sick, his eyes started to close and then he fainted into Miyuki's arm.

"It looks like my princess needs a rest."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : It's Not Ordinary**

 **Main Paring : Miyusawa**

* * *

 **AspergianStoryteller - Glad to hear that :) I wanted to make it creepy somehow.**

 **Guest - I guess you could call him a ghost. Since he isn't a doll when he's in his grown up form.**

 **megane people - Yandere Miyuki is scary and hot, well i think that way. I always wanted to try a yandere Miyuki.**

 **Guest - It's not really a spoil so i'll say they are childhood friend.**

 **Guest - Thanks, i like making things mysterious and get people find out what will happen.**

 **Thanks for all reviews and following my story.**

* * *

 **Summary**

* * *

 **Sawamura Eijun gets a his first job but it wasn't what he expected. He thought he would be taking care of a little boy instead he is taking care of doll that the parents call their own son. The parents tell Sawamura and rules that he must follow but he doesn't listen to them and something horrible happens, it seems that the doll is alive and wants Sawamura for himself and will kill anybody who dares takes something that belongs to him.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

It been a week and Haruichi hasn't heard from Sawamura. He was beginning to get worried but he was too scared to even go to that mansion. Maybe he should call the brunet again or leave him a message, like that would help since he didn't contact him back the last time he did it.

"Kominato-kun." Haruichi turned around and saw Haruno. She was working and had brought some boxes from a huge truck that was parked right in front of the store.

"Yoshikawa, working hard as usual."

"Yep." She smiled. Harichi then noticed something inside the box and Haruno noticed the stare and stopped and showed the pink-hair teenager what was inside. It was a doll, god Haruichi had enough with creepy dolls, this one looked just as creepy as the one that Sawamura had to take care of. "We're going try selling this poor thing."

" _How is that thing poor?"_

"It's kind of strange how real this doll looks. Almost like a real boy."

"Yea."

"Don't you recognize who this doll looks like."

" _Who?"_

"Doesn't he look like that senpai that died in that fire. I think Kominato-senpai was really close to him too."

"My brother was." Now that Haruichi looked at the doll, Haruno was right that this doll looked like that delinquent senpai that his brother always hangs out with when they were kids. He had that greenish hair and small brown eyes. He didn't really like the guy, well they didn't really talk much anyway.

"I know why not buy it?" Haruno suggested.

"I'll pass." There was no way that Haruichi would buy such a creepy doll. As Haruichi stared at the doll, he thought he saw its eyes blink but the pink-haired teenager shook his head. There was no way a doll could be a live. Even Sawamura said something about a live doll which he thought was crazy.

"I'll see you around." Haruno said as she got back to work. "I hope that somebody buys you." Haruno placed the doll in front of the store so people would see and hopefully would buy it.

The days went by and Haruichi would sometimes pass the store that Haruno worked at and would always see that creepy looking doll. Haruichi tried not to look at or even more wish there was another route he would take home but there wasn't and he always had to see it and he had to stop once a while whenever Haruno greeted him.

As days went by Haruichi noticed something odd. The doll looked different every time. He thought he was seeing things but now he was sure that the doll looked completely different then the first time that it was out there.

"Something the matter." Haruno asked.

"Doesn't the doll look different. Like the way it has been seated or his eyes."

"Now you mention it. It does look a bit different. Maybe one of the other workers moved him around. I'll ask to see if they moved it."

Haruichi was starting to believe what Haruno said was right but then Haruno mention that nobody moved the doll and other then Haruno and the manger there wasn't many that worked. This is freaking Haruichi a lot.

"What are you so worried about? It's not like the doll is coming to life or anything."

The next day that Haruichi came to the store he saw that the class in front of the window wasn't there. It looked like something had happened.

"Yoshikawa!" Haruichi called out. "What happened here?"

"I'm not too sure myself since I wasn't around last night. My manager was the one working and she hurt her self and is now in the hospital. I have to take care of the shop while she's gone."

 **... ...**

Sawamura was looking out at the night sky. He didn't know how long he has been here, maybe too long. The days passed without the brunet noticing and only contact he had was Miyuki, a doll, yet not a doll anymore.

"What are you thinking about?" Sawamura turned around and saw Miyuki standing there, there was an annoyed look on his face. He was angry about something.

"Miyuki."

"Were you thinking of leaving me?" Miyuki walked closer and pulled Sawamura by the arm and then he did something he bit Sawamura's neck, like he was some vampire.

"Ouch." Sawamura cried out.

"You belong to me and I won't allow you to leave me. I won't let anybody else have you."

"Let go!"

"I won't."

The picture was still in Sawamura's mind; the teenager didn't understand anything but somehow he knew Miyuki when he was still alive when he was a little boy but the teenager couldn't remember anything from that long ago. He wished he knew what was going on but there was nothing.

" _I need to let somebody know about this_." His mind went to two people and that was Haruichi and Nagao.

Sawamura looked at himself in the mirror. The place where Miyuki had bitten him was still painful.

"Eijun." Miyuki popped out of nowhere and hugged Sawamura from behind. The brunet was shaken up since Miyuki would appear out of nowhere, it was like he was still a doll, it still scared Sawamura a lot.

"What's wrong?" Miyuki asked. "You look like you seen a ghost."

" _I am seeing something that is like a ghost."_

"You just surprised me that is all."

That night when Miyuki had gone to bed the brunet took out his phone. He wanted help from Haruichi and Nagao, he wanted them to find some things out for him so he took out his phone and started typing but then a hand took his phone away.

"What are you doing?" Miyuki had been awake all this time and he didn't look happy with what the teenager had been doing behind his back. "I hate naughty boys." His eyes glared down on Sawamura. Miyuki threw the phone across the room and it broke, there went his help, what was he suppose to do.

"Are you betraying me?"

"It's not like that."

"Then what were you trying to do just now." How was Sawamura going explain this, he didn't have a clue how to.

"I don't like you lying to me. I will need to punish you." Miyuki pushed Sawamura on the bed.

"W-Wait!"

"You realize that you belong to me don't you." Why did those words seem so familiar to Sawamura when Miyuki said those words?

"Kazu." Sawamura's mouth moved by its own and the name that came out surprised him. Then Sawamura's head started hurt from thinking it, what was going on. His brain couldn't take it anymore that the brunet's eyes slowly closed.

"Are you starting to remember?" Miyuki stared down at the brunet with a smirk on his face. "Remember it all because that's the only way I will forgive you."

 **... ...**

Haruichi had come then next day to where Haruno worked with Nagao this time since they bump into each other. Both were shocked when they saw Haruno all bandaged up.

"What happened?" Haruichi asked.

"I got a call from my manager to take the doll out from display and while I did that last night I accidentally fell and hurt my arm." Haruno laughed it off like it was nothing wrong.

"Are you worried about something?" Nagao asked when he notice that look on Haruno's face.

"I don't know. I thought I was seeing things but I thought I saw the doll's eyes glow."

"Glow?" Haruichi couldn't believe it.

"Sounds crazy, right. Anyway I need to head back to work."

"Yoshikawa, if you don't mind, how about I help you out?" Haruichi didn't want anything to do with creepy dolls but he didn't want to see Haruno hurt again.

"I wish I could help as well but I have full-time job."

"It's not a problem." Haruno smiled.

"It's fine I can handle it."

So Haruichi started working at Haruno's work and while since he didn't want anything to happen to Haruno.

"Thanks for helping me out." Haruno said as they lifted some boxes and brought it to the back of the room.

"Not a problem." The back room was pretty dark even when it was daylight outside. The put the boxes down. Haruno found the lights that she had been looking for in the dark room and when she lit it on the light-bulb broke so suddenly.

"Ouch." Haruno winced in pain since she touched the light-bulb just when it broke.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine but there goes out source of light."

"No worries." Haruichi took out his cell phone and lite the room with his flashlight.

"Did you move that doll?" Haruno asked.

"Doll?" Haruichi looked where Haruno looking and there he saw the doll in the middle of the room sitting in one of those high chairs. "I didn't move it." Haruno was starting to get creeped out.

"Maybe one of us accidentally put it there and forgot about it."

"If we did then how come both of us don't remember it. Anyway I'll just put that doll away." Haruichi got up and put the doll away where it was before and that was in front of the store. Once seated the pink-haired teenager notice the expression on the doll's face, it looked sad like something had happened to him.

" _I'm thinking too much into it."_

 **... ...**

Nagao had finished worked and was heading home when he bumped into his friend from the university. It looked like he was about to study from the looks since he was carrying a lot of books with him.

"Need help?" Nagao asked.

"I guess I do need help." They headed their way to the public library.

"Sanada-san, I didn't think of you as the studying type."

"Me either." Sanada scratched his head. "I need to start thinking of what to do."

"What's this?" Nagao picked up a sheet of paper with a picture of some kind of doll, it looked so real, that reminded Nagao about the doll that Sawamura was looking after, he hasn't heard from his kohai for some time now.

"My cousin said her friend brought a creepy looking doll."

"Well it does look creepy but also it drawn Nagao in somehow but he was no way interesting buying some doll that look like he would kill you." Nagao looked one last time at the his blond hair and blue eyes.

"You have to help me study." Sanada cried, if I don't pass this my mom laugh at me again

"Hasn't she already done that?"

"Don't even joke about that? When I don't pass she laughs it off and I'm stuck with dealing with her horrible drinking habit and I have stay with her the whole night."

"That's why you have the most wonderful mother." Nagao smiled. Nagao then notice something on the floor.

"Is this your book as well?"

"That's not mine." Nagao looked at the cover of the book, it looked pretty old since there was a lot of dust on it. The teenager then blew on the cover.

"Wow, that's a lot of dust." Sanada said. The other teenager suddenly forgot about his studying and was interested in the book that Nagao was holding into. "What's the book about?"

Nagao opened the book. It had a lot of information about dolls and how some crazy guy made them.

Dolls that look just like human, who want to become human because of a certain wish but there's a price to pay to bring them back to life.

"What the hell does that mean?" Sanada yelled.

"Shh!" Nagao whispered putting his fingers onto his lips.

"Sorry."

"It's probably some made up stuff."

When Nagao flipped the next page they saw were four children standing side by side. One of the children looked like the doll on that sheet of paper that Nagao had just seen.

"It's says here these four kids died in a fire accident while playing."

"What's behind them?" Sanada asked pointing to the shadow behind the kids.

"That's strange. Isn't it?"

"You're telling me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : It's Not Ordinary**

 **Main Paring : Miyusawa**

* * *

 **Guest - I agree with you. I like Yandere Miyuki as well. I always wanted to write yander miyuki.**

 **AspergianStoryteller - Who knows, you will need to find out. I already have alot of things planned for this story since i had this idea for a while. I just didn't know how to start it at first.**

 **Guest - New chapter up, sorry for the wait.**

 **miyukousawa - I know what you mean. dolls are creepy in any kind of horror movies that's why i decided to do dolls, haha.**

 **For the guest who reviews, i don't know which of you are which. It would be nice if you could put a name so i can tell the guest apart.**

 **Thanks for all for reviewing and reading my story.**

* * *

 **Summary**

* * *

 **Sawamura Eijun gets a his first job but it wasn't what he expected. He thought he would be taking care of a little boy instead he is taking care of doll that the parents call their own son. The parents tell Sawamura and rules that he must follow but he doesn't listen to them and something horrible happens, it seems that the doll is alive and wants Sawamura for himself and will kill anybody who dares takes something that belongs to him.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

"Stop staring at me." Haruichi was going crazy, he was talking to a doll, that didn't even speak beside creep the shit out of him.

It had been sometime now since he started working at Haruno's shop. He wouldn't be working if nothing went wrong, meaning that Haruno didn't get hurt or anything else, even though Haruichi was scared about everything he didn't want to leave the girl alone.

Haruno's manager was still in the hospital. She wouldn't be back for another week, even if she did come back the pink-haired teenager felt something horrible would happen again.

"Are you responsible for everything that has happened?" Haruichi didn't even know why he was asking a doll when he didn't even get a answer back.

"Kominato-kun, you have a visitor."

"A visitor?"

"It's Furuya-kun."

Haruichi got up and headed to the entrance and there the black-haired teenager was. His eyes looked as lazy as it always did. He hadn't seen the taller teenager since summer started since both of them have been working a lot and hardly seen him, that reminded the pink-haired teen that he still hadn't gotten anything from Sawamura, he was really worried.

"It's rare to see you." Haruichi said when he spotted Furuya.

"I was free and I remember you saying you were helping out here." He said as he let out a little yawn.

"Are you tired?" Haruichi asked.

"A bit. I just had a morning shift and it was really busy." Furuya explained, he kind of looked annoyed but that was nothing new to Haruichi. "By the way there has been a rumor and I thought I should let the idiot and you know."

"By idiot. You don't mean Eijun-kun."

"Who else would I mean?"

"What's this about the rumor?" Haruichi asked.

"It's about the job that he took. There were talks that I overheard about how some people died right after they took the job offer."

"What?"

"Yea. And when they found their bodies, there was always a doll next to them."

" _That's creepy and makes me nervous now."_ Haruichi turned to look at the shop, he was thinking about that doll.

" _Why did he have to tell me it had to involve some doll? More important I have to hurry and get in contact with Eijun-kun."_

"Is something on your mind?" Furuya asked.

"Yea. Have you heard from Eijun-kun?" Haruichi asked.

"From the idiot. I haven't heard from him. But there was a weird message left by him that I could hardly understand. I bet he sent the message on purpose."

"What do you mean?" Haruichi asked. Furuya took out his phone and shown the message to the teenager, the message looked like scribbles, just like Furuya said it looked like he pranked him. But that was odd why would he sent a message to Furuya the guy that Sawamura didn't get along with that well even if they are friends.

 **... ...**

Sawamura didn't know what to do. His phone was of no use; he was hiding in one of the rooms in the house. The same room that he found the picture, he thought maybe he would find more information. His phone was crushed by Miyuki, he tried to put it back together but it didn't work and the only message he accidently sent was that message he sent to Furuya, of all the phone his phone sent to the one person he rarely got along with and the message he sent wasn't even a message.

"I'm so confused."

Sawamura tried using the house phone to call for help. He tried calling the owners of the house yet it didn't go through beside a voice message saying it was the wrong number. He also tried calling for help but when he tried to dial a friend's number or even his own home the connection was cut. Sawamura continued to look around the selves and drawers but he didn't find anything useful nothing about Miyuki or about any thing about dolls.

The brunet sat down since he has been up since six in the morning since he couldn't sleep and woke up early and thought he could find some decent information but there was nothing. Sawamura fell down on the ground and thought about everything. It was like a dream but this dream was real and there was no waking up from one.

Just when he was about give up hope something landed on the brunet's face. Sawamura took what looked like a photograph from his face, he was shocked to see the picture. It was another picture of him as a child with Miyuki but Miyuki wasn't the only one in it. There were four other kids beside Sawamura that included Miyuki, one had blond hair blue eyes that stood beside Sawamura while Miyuki was on the other side of him. On right side beside Miyuki was a boy with green hair that went upward and on the other side to the blond was a boy with black hair that went down his neck.

Then something else got Sawamura's eyes, there was something behind them like some kind of shadow. The teenager looked closer to see what was it that he was seeing then he thought he saw it moved, he stared at it then something popped out that freaked Sawamura out that he dropped the photograph.

"What was that?" Sawamura was panting from the shock he just felt.

"Are you in here again?" Miyuki entered the room and saw Sawamura on the ground. "What are you doing?"

"N-Nothing." Miyuki then noticed the picture on the ground. He picked it up and looked at it as if remembering something.

"Do you know me?" Sawamura asked.

"Maybe." Miyuki answered. It didn't look like Miyuki was going answer any of his questions. Miyuki put the picture on the table and then helped Sawamura up to his feet. "I'm hungry. Can you make something to eat?"

"I guess so." Sawamura said as he was led away by Miyuki but he never stopped thinking about what was that he saw in the picture. He also didn't forget that Miyuki isn't somebody to be nice, he had to be careful around him, he might be nice now but who knows when his scary side would show up anytime soon, more likely if he did something that he hates again.

 **... ...**

After the information that Haruichi got from Furuya, he thought he should find out more about the doll had the shop and the one that Sawamura was taking care of. For now, Haruichi didn't have to worry about Sawamura that much since Furuya mention getting a message, that meant he was alive and well, well for the most part. He should let Nagao know about it next time he saw the guy.

It was late at night when Haruichi was at the library with Furuya. They were doing some late night studying and after they had finished Furuya went his own way. As he was heading home the lights in the library outside the building lite up.

"What's going on here?"

As he thought about and looked around, he saw what looked like the doll from the store.

"You got to be kidding me." Haruichi was freaked out, why was the doll here and more importantly it was walking on his legs, it was darn scary as hell.

"I'm not here to scare you." And now it speaks like it's normal thing to do. "

" _Well your scaring the hell out of me now."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : It's Not Ordinary**

 **Main Paring : Miyusawa**

* * *

 **miyukousawa - I got the idea from the boy and thought it was creepy and my idea went wild and here is what happened haha. I wanted to deepen the story, not just horror but much more.**

 **berrypie - It's fine but thank you for letting me know. I wanted to make it scary but Kuramochi won't be scary as Miyuki.**

 **persona3adict - I'm glad my yandere miyuki isn't bad. I didn't know how i was going to write about him. Kuramochi has a huge part as well Haruichi so it's important you read on and find out. The black-haired boy will be mention in this chapter as well as Ryo-san appearing.**

 **Thanks for reviews and reading my story.**

* * *

 **Summary**

* * *

 **Sawamura Eijun gets a his first job but it wasn't what he expected. He thought he would be taking care of a little boy instead he is taking care of doll that the parents call their own son. The parents tell Sawamura and rules that he must follow but he doesn't listen to them and something horrible happens, it seems that the doll is alive and wants Sawamura for himself and will kill anybody who dares takes something that belongs to him.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

Ryosuke was reading through some magazine when the door opened and he knew his little brother home. He was beginning to worry since it was late and Haruichi never stayed up that late, he wasn't that kind of guy. If he did stay out late it would be with Sawamura and his other friends and he would call to let him know.

"Why are you late?" Ryosuke asked. Haruichi stepped into the living room when his older brother had asked that question but to tell the truth how was Haruichi going to explain all of this, it was still freaking him out.

"What's that in your hand?" Right Haruichi was carrying the doll that was supposed to be at the shop that he worked with Yoshikawa with somehow he appeared at the library and sudden spoke it him like it was the normal thing to do.

"Doesn't he look like somebody you know?" Haruichi pulled the doll out more so that his older brother could take a closer look.

"Now that I look at it closer. He reminds me of a rotten kid I use to know when I was a kid."

" _I don't think he should say that."_

"This is that rotten kid and he turned into the doll." Great Haruichi had repeated his brother's words, well it was a habit of his to copy what his brothers says even if he didn't want to, his mouth just does it, looks like that hasn't changed about him.

"What nonsense are you speaking of?" Ryosuke was surprised with what his little brother was saying, turning into doll, that was impossible, plus the boy he knew had died in that fire years ago. When he found out it was horrible, Ryousuke was close to that boy and it seemed the boy had admired him but when he found out about the fire at that time he didn't know what to do, what do you expect when you were just a kid.

"But he speaks." Haruichi. "Go on speak." He asher the doll but the doll didn't say a thing."

"That's real cute." Ryosuke headed to his room.

"He must think I'm crazy." Haruichi knew the things he said was crazy but it was all truth this doll was alive and was that friend of his brother that had died.

"Ryo-san sure has grown up."

"Why didn't you speak when he was here?' Haruichi asked. If the doll had said something the man would believe him but the doll had kept silent.

"I didn't want to speak with. I didn't think you lived with your brother."

"I do. My parents still live back home. It's easier since this way I can attend high school here in Tokyo."

"I see."

"It would be easier if you said the same thing you said to me to my brother. You know."

 _The doll that was at the shop at arrived and Haruichi didn't know what to do when the words came out of the doll's mouth, but the thing was it didn't sound like it wanted to hurt him or anybody for that matter._

" _How is a doll able to speak?" Haruichi asked._

" _I'm not really a doll. I was turned into a doll."_

" _What?!" Haruichi looked at the doll in surprised. This was so weird hearing the doll say all this._

" _I along with the others were cursed."_

" _Others? You mean there are others like you." Haruichi thought for a while then it clicked since he recalls Sawamura talking about the doll that he was taking care of, Sawamura still hadn't reply back to him yet._

" _Yes. It's because of what we did and that's why we got stuck like this but there was more to that then just being cursed."_

" _What do you mean by that?"_

" _Miyuki's doing something a lot dangerous and it might not just end of hurting everybody that gets near Sawamura but Sawamura as well."_

" _What do you mean Sawamura?" Haruichi was getting more and more confused. "What the hell is going on here!"_

" _Sawamura had died but we did something to bring him back from the dead."_

" _What?! Dead but he's alive."_

" _Yes he is. But the only reason he is alive is because we brought him back from the dead. I have to get to Miyuki before he does things that will hurt Sawamura or worse kill him."_

" _Miyuki. Is that Miyuki Kazuya?"_

" _Yes. Ryo-san knows of Miyuki as well."_

" _Now I remember. That time Eijun-kun didn't wake up from the accident that happened in the fire. I remember his parents used to come visit often but they lost hope and stopped coming."_

" _That's right. After that Miyuki used to visit Sawamura more then anybody but that's where the problem lies."_

" _Tell me what happened?"_

" _He wanted to be with Sawamura so much that he researched dark magic. I was part of it as well. I wanted Sawamura back to since it wouldn't be the same without him, the four of us agree that we wanted to bring him back but when we did the ritual and it worked when we saw his eyes opened but the words that he spoke shocked us."_

" _What did Eijun-kun say?"_

" _Who are you people?" Kuramochi had a tint of sadness when he spoke that line. "The ritual we did came with a price and that was Sawamura forgetting all about us. Not just that but that's when we turned to dolls and Sawamura had gone back to sleep like he had dreamed the whole thing."_

" _I need to find Miyuki but first I need to find the only one who doesn't agree with Miyuki idea of what he's doing now."_

Haruichi felt like he had dreamt the whole thing when Kuramochi explained his experience and what had happened. So the story that was in the article was all made up and the one Kuramochi was saying was the whole thing but then why did people say other, otherwise.

"It's because they don't know what happened and their memory have been changed to deal with the change in the world." Kuramochi had read Haruichi thoughts.

"Well, Eijun-kun is probably in the house with him since he's taking care of it as a job."

"We can't go there first. We have to find Mukai Taiyou."

"I'm guessing he's a doll as well judging from your story."

"Yes."

"There's something that has been bugging me about the story."

"What is it?"

"If Miyuki cares for Eijun-kun and wanted him back why is he trying to hurt him as you said he will if worse even killed."

"He's angry at Sawamura since he forgot all of him and he did everything to bring him back and yet he doesn't remember him or the fact he was once dead before we stepped in."

... ...

Sawamura had just found out the truth. He was in that same room doing some research while Miyuki had gone to bed. While he searched the bookshelf he hit a secret passage and a door opened and he got curious and walked in the secret room.

Sawamura didn't think he would find a lot of things. He found toys that children would play one that Sawamura was familiar with. It was a stuffed teddy bear that he used to love as a child.

"That's strange why do I recall like I had this as a child."

There were other toys like a car and toy solider and other children toys that seemed to belong to some kids but that was what shocked him, it was the symbol on the floor and it was covered in blood. When Sawamura touched the blood it was dry, it must have happened a long time ago.

"I feel like I've been here before."

As Sawamura roam around the room he bumped his leg on a small table and then a book came flying out and landing it to the ground. A picture fell out and this time it was a picture of a small version of him and Miyuki smiling.

" _I know Miyuki but how?"_

Sawamura then looked through the book and found some useful information. A child seemed had wrote some things on the book like it was a diary of some sort.

 _Entry 1_

 _Today something happened at the base that we all played in and Ei-chan went running out because of something foolish I said. I know that I have a bad habit of saying things that I don't mean. It's not my fault though since the guys pushed it onto me and I said the opposite of how I really feel. I really like Ei-chan._

 _Entry 2_

 _I was thinking of apology to E-chan later tonight when we would meet. I going to meet him earlier and tell him everything and so Ei-chan doesn't have to be sad anymore because of what I said. I been thinking long and hard about this. Ei-chan is the only one I want to be with and I hate the fact the others always tease me about that._

 _Entry 3_

 _Today I found out something horrible that Ei-chan never came home that night after he ran off after what I said. My father came and told me what had happened. I didn't want to believe the words my father told me, he was talking gently to me so that I wouldn't panic and I didn't since I didn't want to feel the pain, the pain of losing the one I loved._

 _Entry 4_

 _Ei-chan has been in a comb for some months know and he looked peaceful like he's sleeping without a care about the world. He's in coma and the doctors don't know when he will wake up. His parents and grandfather come daily to visit him. I go visit him right after they leave so I can be with him. The others come too since just like me they feel sad and also blame themselves for this. Their parents stopped coming after sometime giving up hope for Ei-chan._

 _Entry 5_

 _I found a man who told me that he was doing black magic. Back then black magic was done regular but now it's forbidden even though the man said not to use black magic I didn't listen since black magic could bring Ei-chan back to us, back to me._

 _Entry 6_

 _I told my friends about what I was planning. They agree to help me since they wanted Ei-chan back as much as I did and ask for forgiveness when he did wake up. We started to practice on the magic so we could really do it for real, it was long and hard._

 _Entry 7_

 _We took the sleeping beauty from the hospital and brought him to my parent's old home and brought him into the secret room that I had found. Everybody had brought the toys they loved deeply. I brought a teddy bear that Ei-chan used to play with and an important picture of us…_

"Did I die?"

"You certainly died the last time I saw you. I even brought you back from the dead but thanks I get was you forgetting me. Do you know how hurt I was when you woke up and didn't recognized who I was? It hurt me really bad."

"Miyuki." Miyuki had appeared and his eyes looked like he could kill.

Suddenly the light in the room went off and it was dark and it began to scare Sawamura. This was bad, the brunet tried to move but something was stopping, hands had held him from behind. Sawamura already knew who they belonged to.

"I would think that you would remember but I didn't think that the ritual was that bad that you really wouldn't remember anything at all but glimpse of the past. I cared for you so much yet this is the thanks I get. But it isn't that bad since I have you now but that's all. I'm still cursed I can only maintain my human form at times and then I'm back to being a helpless doll."

"Miyu- "Sawamura shut up when Miyuki's cold lips pressed against his. It was an unpleasant kiss, it had no love or passion in it. It was rough and full of anger but even so Sawamura didn't push away because he feels that Miyuki would get madder if he does. Miyuki let go of Sawamura and then his lips moved.

"Mei will be joining us soon and that way we won't be alone."

"Mei?"

"Of course you don't remember him, right." Miyuki laughed out loud, it was scary. Just then Sawamura heard something from upstairs.

"Looks like he's here. Why don't we go greet our old friend?" Miyuki grabbed Sawamura and dragged him upstairs and a man with blond hair and blue eyes appeared but those blue eyes changed to red as quickly as possible as did with Miyuki's eyes.

"Ei-chan." The blond smiled, it wasn't a friendly smile just like how he felt with Miyuki's kiss. Sawamura felt anger in the smile of the man before him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : It's Not Ordinary**

 **Main Paring : Miyusawa**

* * *

 **persona3adict - Yea I always thought of Kuramochi as the big brother figure too. And yea Mei has his side of the story as well. Thanks and keep reading for more interesting development.**

 **Thanks for review and reading.**

* * *

 **Summary**

* * *

 **Sawamura Eijun gets a his first job but it wasn't what he expected. He thought he would be taking care of a little boy instead he is taking care of doll that the parents call their own son. The parents tell Sawamura and rules that he must follow but he doesn't listen to them and something horrible happens, it seems that the doll is alive and wants Sawamura for himself and will kill anybody who dares takes something that belongs to him.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

Sawamura was trapped not but one but two people now. He found out he had a pass with them and that he was supposed to dead but he couldn't remember it all what kind of ritual did they do that his memories were so jumbled.

"Are you not hungry?" Mei, the blond and the new person that appeared the house seemed have been staring at him for time, well since Sawamura wasn't really in the mood to eat that he was just playing with his fork.

Last night the blond introduced himself as Narumiya Mei, that really didn't ring a bell to him just like Miyuki's name. Sawamura wanted to know more but he couldn't find out with having two of them now and he couldn't move around freely as much anymore.

"It look like I'm not that hungry." Sawamura said. Miyuki moved his seat closer to where the brunet was then a smile appear on his face.

"You should eat or you don't have much energy for the day." He said that but there weren't much things that Sawamura could do of now. Miyuki took a spoonful and held toward Sawamura's mouth like he was going to feed a baby or something like that.

"I'm not hungry." Sawamura repeated his words.

"It's not right. You have to eat." Miyuki was making it hard for him so he ate the spoonful that Miyuki gave and in the end Sawamura ate his whole meal since he didn't want Miyuki or even Narumiya do anything else.

Sawamura didn't even know how long he has been stuck in this house. He was so excited the first time he saw the sign of the job offer and he didn't need to do much but that all changed when he met eyes with Miyuki the doll that he was. His parents must have known about the him all along but they never mention it, or were they scared. Were they even Miyuki's real parents.

" _I wonder what my parents are doing now that I haven't called them. They must be worried that I haven't called since the summer started. I used to send letters when I was still in middle school."_

" _Letters."_

A smile appears on Sawamura's face; he had finally thought of an idea. He wasn't able to go outside but that didn't mean that he could stick his hand outside the small hole that was like for dogs, now that Sawamura thought about it did they use to have a pet or something since there was a door for like a dog or cat.

"Is something on your mind?" Narumiya asked a bit curious.

"Well. I just wanted to know if there was some kind of animal here before since there a little door for it."

"Kazuya did have one but we used it as a sacrifice for bringing you back."

"What?"

"It was fine since Aoi was about to die anyway."

"That's no way to kill somebody!" Sawamura was mad, even if they were his friends before, how could they do such as kill an innocent dog like it was nothing. Sawamura found something was off about all this how could little boy think of something so cruel.

"There's something behind this."

* * *

"Did you get the information that I asked you for?"

"Yea." Kuramochi had asked Haruichi to look for some details in finding Mukai Taiyou so he was the only other who would help in saving Sawamura but the pink-haired teenager didn't think it would be this hard to find some details on a doll. Haruichi had looked all around about doll that had been sold or appearing sighting and he finally found one with the help of Sanada that is.

"He most likely didn't get sold anywhere or even tried to pretend to be a doll." Kuramochi was explaining for a doll, he was smart and his brother used to tell him that the boy he knew was pretty dumb.

"Haruichi." A voice made Haruichi stop what he was doing. He was currently in the library one late night and had told his brother that he was studying with Furuya and Sawamura but his brother didn't know that Sawamura has been missing.

"Furuya."

" _What's he doing here?"_

"You lied to your brother, didn't you?" Furuya had probably spoke to his brother about his lie but Furuya must have played around. "What are you doing?" Furuya eyes then gazed at the books and sheets of paper that was on the table.

"Are you interested in doll?" Furuya asked then Furuya recall that Sanada had told him about that Haruichi was looking into some dolls.

"I actually heard a rumor about a doll in that abandon building."

"Where?!" Haruichi and Kuramochi said in union. Furuya was a bit freaked out when he heard another voice. Furuya gaze went to the doll that was beside Haruichi.

"It spoke." Furuya. Furuya was the quiet type and wasn't scared that easily but when he heard the doll speak he freaked out, he was sweating. "I'm not dreaming am I." Haruichi didn't know what to do or explain to his friend.

Kuramochi saw the predicament that Haruichi was then he closed his eyes and the next time the doll that Kuramochi had turned into a human. Haruichi and Furuya were both shocked.

"You can turn into a doll!" Haruichi pointed the doll, not doll anymore.

"This way I can explain more easily." So Kuramochi explained to Furuya everything that happened. It was this black-haired teen then Haruichi's older brother since he didn't know Furuya.

"Aren't you that senpai from elementary school?" Furuya asked.

"Do you know me?" Kuramochi looked a bit confused.

"I mean I saw a picture of you and bunch of others in the elementary that we went to. I also saw a picture of Sawamura there with you. But we met Sawamura in middle school."

"Anyway about the abandon building?"

"I heard that kids have going in and coming back screaming saying it's a spirit has taken control of a doll."

"What the hell is Taiyou doing?" Kuramochi mumbled underneath his breath. "Anyway we search the building and find him."

"Are you serious?" Haruichi didn't like the sound of this but he had no choice.

"Does this have anything to do with why Sawamura has been around?" Furuya asked.

"Yep." Haruichi nodded his head.

So It was planned that tomorrow night they would go to the abandon building but Haruichi didn't understand why it had to night. Furuya thought it would be a nice experience to go at night time but Haruichi hated it since he was already freaked out with the doll in the house that Sawamura was taking care of.

* * *

That day Kuramochi mention that Haruichi's hair is in the way and he could hardly what the teenager was feeling so he told the teenager to get haircut, Haruichi wasn't so sure but he did it and he got a lot of reaction of Haruno to his brother and most of all Furuya.

"You look better this way." Kuramochi said.

"Thanks. I guess. By the way how come you're a doll again."

"Haven't you been listening to a word I said? I'm cursed so I can't maintain human form much even though it is my real form."

The day went by and finally it was nightfall. Haruichi was carrying Kuramochi in his arms as they arrived and Furuya gazed up at the abandon building, it sure look abandon and creepy. It looked like a haunted house from those horror movies that he used to watch with Sawamura but scarier.

"Let's go." Furuya said.

"Yea." Haruichi said in a weak voice.

They stepped in and it was all dark inside but lucky that they came prepared and got some flashlights with them, as they walked inside the building they could hear weird sounds from who knows where.

"This feels just like those horror movies where the main characters find an abandon building to explore."

"The difference is that this is real." Furuya said.

Suddenly the lights on their flash-lights died without a warning and Haruichi got freak out more.

"OH NO!"

"You know you're really a scary cat." Kuramochi couldn't believe this kid of brother of Ryo-san.

Suddenly a light came and they heard a sound and when they turned around they found a doll sitting in one of big couch and it looked like it was having tea party or something with so many teas.

"Tell me that's your friend." Haruichi said. "It's scarier then the time I saw you."

"That's an insult you know." Kuramochi was a bit annoyed by Haruichi's comment.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : It's Not Ordinary**

 **Main Paring : Miyusawa**

* * *

 **elkyouya - Yes you can since it's heading that way in this fic. Akuma's Love by NatsuSawamura is another fic that has possessive!miyuki but it only has two chapter and hasn't gotten to yander part yet.**

 **persona3adict - Glad to hear that. Much more things that will have more mystery.**

 **redpenkiller - Thanks, alot of things will happen with Kuramochi and Haruich too.**

* * *

 **Summary**

* * *

 **Sawamura Eijun gets a his first job but it wasn't what he expected. He thought he would be taking care of a little boy instead he is taking care of doll that the parents call their own son. The parents tell Sawamura and rules that he must follow but he doesn't listen to them and something horrible happens, it seems that the doll is alive and wants Sawamura for himself and will kill anybody who dares takes something that belongs to him.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

The building was dark inside and it freaked Haruichi even more. He held Kuramochi tight in his arms. It made the pink-haired boy safe but Kuramochi on the other hand wasn't feeling so good since he was choking him.

"Haruichi, I think you better let him go." Furuya said. Haruichi looked down at Kuramochi and realize what he had done and let go of the doll.

"Sorry about that." Haruichi laughed.

"You sure don't sound sorry at all." Kuramochi said.

They had been walking for sometime when suddenly some lights turned on and it was in the living room. The three went to the living room, there in the room a doll like Kuramochi was sitting on a chair. It freaking the way it looked at them.

"This is kind of creepy." Furuya mumbled.

"See. I told you they were creepy."

"You know I'm right here." Kuramochi said a bit annoyed.

"Kuramochi, what are you doing here?" The doll had spoke but it didn't scare Haruichi like Kuramochi did when he spoke, and Furuya just didn't care.

"Mukai, I'm glad I found you. It seems Miyuki is making his move."

"I know. I sense something was going on and Miyuki is the only one who would do something dangerous and he's not alone."

"Are you saying that Narumiya is with him?"

"I'm not sure but that is a possibility." The doll then looked up at the two humans that Kuramochi had brought. "Who are they?" He asked.

"They are Sawamura's friends and they helped me look for you."

"I see."

"We have to head where Sawamura is before Miyuki starts anything."

"You are right." Mukai gestured the black-haired boy to come closer in which Furuya did. Mukai had asked the boy to pick him up and carry him just like how Haruichi is carrying Kuramochi since he couldn't move well. "Do you know where he is?"

"Yes since Haruichi mention the boy getting a job and that is how he met Miyuki." Kuramochi explained everything that had happened to Mukai. He said the things that Haruichi had told him about the brunet getting a job and finding the doll called Miyuki and how Sawamura hadn't called them back for some time now.

"Do you remember that day Sawamura got into the accident?" Mukai asked.

"Of course. I could never forget it."

 _The kids had been playing in their hideout and having fun like they always had done everyday. But that day Kuramochi said something, he was just trying to tease Miyuki and Sawamura, he didn't think something horrible would happen to Sawamura._

 _"Miyuki, you're in love with Sawamura. Aren't you?"_

 _"What are you saying?" Miyuki's face was red; he was blushing as he looked at where Sawamura sat._

 _"Admit that you like him." Narumiya was the next one to speak._

 _"It's not like we don't know the way how you two look at each other." Mukai said. All eyes were on Miyuki and Sawamura._

 _"Who would like somebody as stupid as him?!" Miyuki lost it and said it and when he looked at Sawamura, he just smiled, it seemed like it didn't bother the brunet._

 _After that Miyuki ran out of the hideout with Sawamura running after him._

As the group was heading toward the house where Sawamura was doing his babysitting Kuramochi and Mukai felt something was wrong, like somebody was there but there was nobody, even the boys had checked, were they being just paranoid by the things that have happened.

* * *

It was getting late and Sawamura looked out the window, he didn't know why but he felt something but didn't know what it was. It was a feeling he had felt before but that didn't make sense then again a lot of things didn't make sense to him, like about his past with Miyuki and Narumiya and two others that he didn't remember. His memories had been erased from what they said but he didn't know if he should really believe their words.

But the picture was proof that he knew them and it looked like he was really close to them. He wonders how he got into an accident as a child. He wanted to know everything but those dolls wouldn't tell him and would they even know how he got into an accident that caused his death. Thinking about his death scared Sawamura, he couldn't believe he had died and came back to life.

"What are you staring at?" Miyuki came and sat beside Sawamura.

"I'm just looking at the night sky."

"Wouldn't it be better to watch it outside."

"I would but you wouldn't let me out now would you."

"That's right. you are so smart." There was sarcasm every time that Miyuki spoke, he didn't care if Sawamura was feeling sad or anything, he locked the boy up like Rapunzel from the fairy tail he read as a child.

A thought crossed the brunet's mind. When did I read Rapunzel, he didn't recall but somehow he remembers reading it but. His mind was playing tricks again.

"The day is approaching for the ritual."

"What ritual?" Sawamura asked. This was the first time that he heard of a ritual.

"A ritual so we can both be happy and so I can still be with you even if we all dead."

"What are you saying?" Sawamura didn't know what Miyuki was planning but he had to find out and stop any nonsense that he was planning before he did something horrible and kill not just an animal but anybody from getting killed.

Sawamura sneaked out when Miyuki and Narumiya had to turn back into dolls and had to rest for some time. Sawamura went back to that room that he had found the toys.

It was the place where everything started. He looked at the journal that Miyuki had wrote as a kid but there wasn't much then everything that he had already read before. The journal didn't say after what happened, that was probably when Miyuki and the others turned into dolls.

"I wonder if the former me saw them like this how would id react. I would probably be angry at them for doing something stupid and bring me back to life."

"You say that but you were scared when you died for Miyuki." Sawamura turned around but there was nobody there. A voice was somebody, a familiar voice. Sawamura's eyes adjusted and he saw a dark figure, he couldn't see who it was since he didn't have appearance beside being all dark and shadowy.

"Who are you?"

"It seems you even forgot me." The voice laughed, a laugh that seemed like he was having fun. "I'm the one who found you after you ran after Miyuki that day."

"That day."

 _Sawamura had been searching but he couldn't find Miyuki. He wonders where his friend had run off to. To be honest Sawamura was sad with Miyuki's answer since he loved Miyuki very much._

 _"I want him to love me."_

 _"Who do you want to love you?" A boy that Sawamura had never seen before appeared before him. His hair was red and his eyes were really black. "I can help you so he can love you but there will be price to pay."_

 _"You can help him love me."_

 _"Of course." The boy held his hand out to Sawamura and which the brunet took his hand. The boy led Sawamura to the river. The boy then did something unexpected and pushed Sawamura into the river."_

 _"In order for him to love you. You will have to die." The boy smiled as he watched as Sawamura struggle in the river, trying to yell for help._

 _"If you can't love me then nobody can."_

Sawamura glared at the shadow across from him.

"It seems that you remembered what happened." The shadow just laughed some more.

"I remember it all. It was your fault that I died and the reason they bought me back to life. I should have never followed you but I was child I didn't think of anything but Miyuki loving me back." Sawamura charged toward the shadow but it had disappeared.

"I'll come back again." He said before he vanished.

"Are you in here?" Miyuki had come down to find Sawamura. The brunet remembers everything that had happened, his past, his death before he went into coma. The doll slowly turned into his human form. Sawamura looked up Miyuki and gave him a smile.

Miyuki felt strange, it was like when they were kids again. Sawamura couldn't let Miyuki know that his memories were back, there was things he had to do before he told him and the others.

Sawamura's held onto his forehead. His head was starting to hurt a bit, maybe because he suddenly remembered everything.

"What's wrong?"

"Just a bit of headache."

Miyuki took Sawamura by the arm and lifted him up in his arms.

"You're a lot stronger now then before." Sawamura mumbled so Miyuki didn't hear him.

Miyuki took Sawamura to his room and placed him onto the bed.

"When will I meet the two boys in the pictures?" Sawamura asked.

"Kuramochi and Mukai are already heading their way here. I believe they want to ruin our plan but everything will be fine." Miyuki pressed his lips onto Sawamura and which Sawamura kissed him back. Miyuki found that Sawamura was acting a bit different but he didn't think much of it, he thought that the boy was just a bit weak from his headache.

Sawamura had fallen asleep and Miyuki left the room.

"Kazuya."

"What is it?" Miyuki asked as he exited the room.

"It seems Kuramochi and Mukai brought company with them."

"Yea. I didn't tell Sawamura about it."

"Is something wrong with him?" Narumiya asked.

"I'm not too sure but he was acting a bit strange but it's probably because of his headache."

"There's something else."

"What?"

"I felt something strange like something I felt when we were kids."

"Now that you mention it, I think I felt something like that too."


End file.
